


Angel Baby

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hints of Wincest, M/M, Newborn child, Shopping, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Cas appears in Dean and Sam’s motel room, only to leave them with something unexpected, a naked newborn.





	Angel Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> Artist: kaelysta  
> https://kaelysta.livejournal.com/71207.html  
> Beta: yonkyu  
> Written for the Gencest Bang 2018/19

 

 

Angel Baby

 

“Cas!” Sam yelled from the bed he had been sitting on in some rundown motel. His eyes widened in shock as he took in the sight of the trench coat wearing angel holding a naked newborn in his arms. He tossed aside his laptop that he had been working on and stood up as the angel came closer to him. Sam’s mouth gaped open as he looked from Cas’ face to the baby. “What the . . .” He stopped speaking as the door to the bathroom was flung open. He turned in the direction of the bathroom, panic clearly showing on his face.

 

Cas stepped forward, drawing Sam’s attention back to him and the child in his arms. He extended his arms out to Sam, forcing Sam to take the sleeping child.

 

The sound of his brother’s surprised voice, drew Dean from the bathroom, gun in hand, only to stand there as he watched Cas hand a baby over to his brother. “Sam? Cas?” Dean looked around the room in confusion trying to figure out if they were in danger. “Is that  . . . is that a naked baby in your arms?” He scrunched up his face, trying to understand why Cas had a baby, a naked baby in his arms and why he was now here in their motel room handing the thing to Sam. He placed his gun back in his waistband and then scratched at the back of his head. “What the Hell, Cas?”

 

“No time to explain, Kelly is dead. This is her child,” Cas breathed out. “Jack is important, he’ll play a part in the war with the angels.” With that utterance and the sound of flapping wings in the air, Cas disappeared leaving the stunned brothers to stare, wide-eyed at the baby now in Sam’s arms.

 

Sam looked down at the child in his arms. “We have to protect him,” Sam said as he turned to Dean, a pleading and pained look on his face betraying his concern for the tiny being he held in his arms.

 

“What?” Dean asked in disbelief. Had he just heard Sam right? Sam his younger brother, who knew nothing about babies wanted to take on the job of protecting a this child? Not just any baby, but an angelic one on top of everything else in their fucked up lives. “Did I just hear you right?” Dean asked as he turned to look at Sam. “No, uh, let me rephrase that,” Dean uttered as he shook his head. “Hell No! What do we even know about taking care of an angelic baby?” Dean asked as he spread his arms out in a questioning gesture. “Nothing, that’s what.”

 

“Dean,” Sam breathed out as he went back to staring at the child in his arms.

 

“Don’t, Dean me!” Dean shot back. He turned away from Sam, not giving his brother a chance to give him the full on puppy dog eyes or his well crafted bitch face. He just couldn’t take either right now. “How do we even take care of an angelic baby?” He asked as he shook his head in disbelief.

 

“Dean, please, he can be part of our family.” Sam turned to Dean, stepping into his personal space like he had done so many times before. He would have grabbed at his brother if his hands weren’t already holding on to the newborn in his arms. He already ached from not being able to touch Dean since this baby had been placed in his arms. At least he could be close to Dean right now.

 

“The only family I need is you. Isn’t that enough for you? Aren’t I enough for you? I thought I was all you needed.” He felt the heat from how close he was to Sam. He breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself. All he could register was his brother’s scent. It was making him dizzy. He was going to kill Cas for messing up what he had with his brother by adding a baby into the mix, and not just any baby, a nephilim. He looked at his brother and felt his resolve beginning to slip.

 

“Yeah, you are,” Sam said softly. “But, he needs us,” Sam said, his voice full of a pleading tone as he took a step closer to Dean. He shifted the baby in his arms and looked down at him again. Was he holding the baby right? Wasn’t there something about supporting the head? He really had no idea. Dean might be right, they might be over their heads with taking care of a baby. But this innocent child needed their protection. “Please, Dean. Look at him.”

 

“No, he needs anyone other than us!” Dean brought his hands up to cover his face. How the hell had they gotten themselves into this mess? Cas, that was how. Freaking Cas! Everything led back to Cas and his desire to help protect Kelly Kline and her unborn child, a nephilim. Why was the universe always screwing with them? An ear piercing cry brought him out of his musings and he winced at the sound. It had been awhile since he had heard a cry like that and he had not missed it. Well, at least the kids lungs were functioning. He turned toward the sound and chuckled at the sight of Sam holding the baby. Sam had the baby at arm’s length and was looking at the child as if he had sprouted horns.

 

Sam turned to Dean, he wore a grimace on his face. “Please, I have no idea what I’m doing,” Sam looked at Dean and then back at the squalling child in his hands. “What do I do?” He felt panic rising from the pit of his stomach as the child continued to cry.

 

“See, this is the reason I wanted no part of this,” Dean said as he shook a finger at Sam. “God, Sam, he doesn’t even have a diaper on,” Dean said with an exasperated tone. He turned and stalked into the bathroom to retrieve a towel. It was better than nothing right now. Walking back into the bedroom, he tossed the towel at Sam. “Wrap him in that before he pees all over the damn place.”

 

“Thanks,” Sam uttered as he grabbed for the towel, nearly dropping the baby. “Shit!” Sam cried out as he let the towel drop to the floor in favor of holding on to Jack.  

 

“Christ Sam . . .” Dean walked over shaking his head and took the baby from Sam’s hands. “Lay the towel on the bed, folded as if it was a triangle,” he instructed. Once Sam was done, Dean placed the baby on top of the towel, making sure the kid’s butt was on the widest part before bring the thinner part up through the kid’s legs and then wrapping the ends around its waist. He looked over his shoulder at Sam. “Duffle bag, should be some duct tape. Get it.”

 

Sam rummaged through their weapons bag and found what Dean had requested. He held it up triumphantly.

 

“Don’t just stand there, rip a piece off,” Dean huffed out.

 

Sam jumped at Dean’s voice. “Oh, right,” he said as he tore a piece off and handed it to Dean. He watched as Dean placed the piece over one of the ends of the diaper and then held his hand up for another piece. He tore the tape and handed it to Dean who repeated his last step. Huh, using a towel as a makeshift diaper. He would never have thought of that.

 

“Instant diaper,” Dean said as he stepped back to admire his handiwork. “It won’t last long, but at least it’s something. “We’re gonna need more than this, though,” he said as he eyed the kid. What was his name again? Tim? Tom? Jack? Yeah, that sounded about right he thought to himself. At least that’s what it had sounded like when Cas had appeared in their room, handed the kid to Sam and disappeared. Frigging angel! He picked Jack up and handed him to Sam. He was so done with this kid already. He didn’t want to deal with anything that would try to come between him and his brother.

 

“What am I supposed to do with Jack?” Sam asked in a plaintiff tone.

 

 

“Hold him while I call for Cas,” Dean snarked at Sam. He turned away from the baby, trying not to scare him too much when he called for the missing angel. “Cas, get your feathered ass down here, now!” Dean bellowed into the air. He fought the urge to stamp his foot. He would have done it, if he thought it would have actually done any good.

 

They both waited, feeling the tension grow within themselves as time ticked away without Cas showing up. Dean paced back and forth as Sam bounced on the balls of his feet, the movement soothing the baby back to sleep. Dean threw his hands up in frustration when he realized that Cas wasn’t going to answer his call. “Great, this is just great! What the hell are we supposed to do now?” The sound of his voice seemed to have woken the baby, causing him to mewl.

 

“Dean, you woke Jack,” Sam hissed out as Jack began to wail. “And, now he’s crying!” Sam said in a plaintive tone.  

 

“Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious. And, what do you want me to do about that?” Dean asked, his voice rising as did his anger. Leave it to Cas to just throw them into this damn mess and then disappear.

 

“Make him stop crying.” Sam held the baby away from his body trying to hand him off to Dean. “You’ve dealt with babies, you know what to do. I haven’t a clue.”

 

“We’re so screwed!” Dean exclaimed as he walked over and took the baby from Sam’s hands. “He’s gotta be hungry,” Dean said in a quieter voice. “You’re gonna have to go to the store and get him some things, at least until Cas gets back to take him off our hands. Whenever that is.” Dean dug into his pocket for the keys to the Impala and tossed them to Sam.

 

“Things? What things?” Sam asked uncertainty coloring his voice. Give him a laptop or a weapon and he was good. Hand him a baby and he was out of his element. He wasn’t even sure if he liked kids. But he knew this one needed their help. He turned and stopped, taking in the sight before him. Dean looked good holding the baby. He looked like it was natural for him to have a baby in his arms and he felt a little possessive over his brother at that moment. Maybe Dean was right, they shouldn’t mess with what they had.

 

Dean snorted at his brother’s cluelessness. “Diapers, lots of diapers, wipes, clothing, bottles, formula. Unless you’re planning on breastfeeding. You are kinda girly with that hair of yours.” Dean shifted the baby so he was cradled in his arms.

 

Sam flipped him off  before grabbing his coat and shrugging into it. “Ha, ha, ha. Very funny. Screw you,” Sam said over his shoulder as he walked out of their room, leaving Dean with the crying baby while he ran the errand to get the items Dean had listed off to him. The last thing he heard from the room was the sound of Jack’s crying before he shut the door and made his way to the Impala.

 

Dean paced packed back and forth, hoping the movement would quiet Jack. “Come on kid, give me a break. I’m kinda rusty at this whole baby thing. Please, you being a nephilim is . . . I don’t even know,” he murmured to the baby in his arms. He looked down at Jack, to see dark eyes ringed with yellow looking back up at him. “Um, that’s a little unsettling” Dean said more to himself than Jack. He heard the baby coo at him and noticed that Jack had stopped crying. He breathed a sigh of relief. “Just stay quiet and we’ll get along just fine,” he murmured. He walked over to the bed and sat down, leaning his back against the headboard for support as he held Jack. “And don’t get too comfortable here with us. You won’t be staying long and you won’t be getting in between me and Sam.” He pulled his legs up onto the bed and closed his eyes as he rocked side-to-side, the comforting movement lulling them both in to a light slumber.

 

Sam drove the short distance to the Super Walmart. He was pretty sure that it would carry everything that Dean had listed off to him. God, he hoped so. He parked the car and sprinted to the front door. As he entered, he grabbed a cart and wheeled it along the aisle, heading toward the baby department. He stopped at the display of diapers. His eyes widened as he looked it over. Pampers, Huggies, Luvs . . . Moony? What the hell were those? Why were there so many? Did he choose based on the absorbency, the ability to stretch or a wetness indicator? And then there were the sizes, N through six? What the hell did that mean? He stepped closer and read the labels. Oh, N for newborn. Well, that was Jack. He grabbed several packages and tossed them into the cart. Diapers, check. One item off his list. He moved on to the next aisle only to come face to face with another issue, the type of baby wipes to buy. There were different types of those as well. He groaned as he read the labels; organic, shea butter, cucumber fragranced, fragrance-free. What was the difference? He grabbed a box of fragrance-free wipes and dumped it into the cart. Another item off his list. Bottles, he needed to bet baby bottles to feed. His eyes scanned the different types, plastic, glass, silicone and stainless steel. He read over the packages and picked up a set that claimed to be “closest to nature”. “Yeah, that should do it,” he mumbled as he added the plastic bottles to his already packed cart. “Okay, formula. Jack’s gotta eat.” He nearly went to his knees when he rounded the next aisle to see the display of the different types of formula that were on the market. Not only were there several brands such as Similac, Enfamil and the generic, store brand offered, but there were soy-based formulas for vegans or cow’s milk -based formulas for those that weren’t. Did Jack need a formula that would combat against acid reflux? Was that a thing for babies? He reached out and grabbed the one claiming to be best for newborns and added several cans to his ever growing items to be purchased.

 

Why didn’t he just stay with the baby and let Dean do this? Because the baby was crying. And, he had no clue as to what to do. Besides, Dean was probably fine with Jack. There hadn’t been any frantic calls from his brother demanding he return. Crap, better check my phone incase it was on silent, he thought to himself. He fished into his front jean pocket and pulled it out. Nothing, no missed calls or angry texts from Dean. He gave a sigh of relief at that small blessing. He turned the cart around and started for the check out only to stop in his tracks remembering that Dean had said something about clothes for the baby. Sam rolled his eyes as he turned the cart around and headed back to the baby department. He stood in front of the tiny clothing not knowing what he needed.

 

“First one?” A middle-aged woman asked.

 

“Ah, what?” Sam responded as he turned to face the woman.

 

She pointed to the cart that was threatening to overflow at any moment if Sam moved it to quickly. “First one? Judging by what you have, it looks like this is your first baby.”

 

“Yeah. Just kinda happened. Really unexpected,” he said with a nervous chuckle.

 

“Well, they are a blessing and a curse,” she shot back with a laugh.

 

“Tell me about it,” Sam responded with a faint smile.

  
“Do you need any help? I’ve got three of my own. They’re not little any more, but I still remember what it was like,” she offered.

 

“Yeah, I can use the help. I’m not sure what to get. All I know is he needs clothes.”

 

“When’s he due?”

 

“Ah, he um, arrived today. Kind of a surprise. Dean and I were really shocked . . . ” That was the understatement of the century. Jack’s arrival had been unnerving to say the least.

 

“Same sex couple,” she said simply. “Oh, no wonder you’re buying everything in sight. What’s the little one’s name?” She asked as she flashed Sam a bright smile.

 

Not knowing if he could trust the woman or not he gave the first name that came to mind. “Cristo.”

 

“Cristo, never heard that one before. But then again, everyone seems to be naming their kids with one of a kind names these days.”

 

“Yeah, well, we wanted something original,” Sam said with a shrug of his shoulders. “So, um, what do I need?” He asked as he ran a hand over the various items of clothing.

 

“Well, since Cristo is a newborn, I’d start out with size N.”

 

Sam nodded his head yes. He now understood what that meant.

 

“Your best bet is to start off with that size, but also get the next size up which is 0 to 3 months. That will give you a little bit of room to grow.” She watched as Sam shook his head, still listening to her. “You’ll want some onesies.” She picked up a pack and handed them to Sam.

 

He took them from her and placed them in his cart. He reached over and grabbed another pack of the next size up and added it to what he already had.

 

“Then of course you’ll need pajamas. These are great. They’re sleeper sacks. They allow the baby to moves his legs and you don’t have to fight to get it off to change him like the other type of pajamas with the snaps. I mean, you’ll want those as well when you’re taking him out. But when he’s just in his crib, these are so much easier.” She handed him both types of clothing.

 

“Thanks,” he mumbled as he added several of the items to his cart.

 

She reached over and patted his arm. “Don’t worry. No one gets it right. There’s no user manual that comes with a baby, unfortunately. All you can do is love and protect them and hope you’ve done your best.” She eyed his cart and then gave him another bright smile. “Well, it looks like you’ve got everything you need for now. Good luck to you and your husband. And remember to enjoy your son,” she said as she walked away, pushing her own cart in front of her.    

 

“Thanks for your help,” he called after her. Why the hell had she thought Dean was his husband? He looked down at his cart, hoping he had everything they would need to take care of Jack for the unforeseen future. He had no way of knowing how long Jack would be left in their care. But it was better to be prepared at this point. He wheeled his cart to the front of the store and paid for his purchases. Dean was going to kill him he thought to himself when he handed over the money. He had spent over three hundred dollars. He figured it would just give his brother a reason to go out to a bar and hustle some drunk college student at pool. After paying, h wheeled the cart out to the car and stuffed the bags into the backseat of the Impala and drove back to the motel.

 

Sam returned to their motel room to find Jack cradled in Dean’s arm, both were sound asleep. He quietly dropped the bags he had been carrying to the floor and dug his phone out of his front pocket. With a sly smile on his face, he snapped a few pictures to use against Dean later, should he need to. They might not have a clue as to how to take care of an angelic baby, but they did know how to prank each other. With that thought, he tucked his phone back into his pocket and picked up the bags, bringing them to the small table in the room to unpack them. At least he’d be ready to help Dean when he and Jack woke from their nap. Once done, he settled himself back on his bed,with laptop on his lap as he downloaded the pictures he’d just taken of Dean.

 

One sleeping nephilim cradled in his sleeping brother’s arms.

 

Blackmail material for future use. And if he pulled up the pictures now and then to look at his sleeping brother, well that was his business and no one else’s.

 

Priceless, he thought to himself as he hid the pictures in a file labeled _Saints Through the Ages_. Something he knew Dean would never bother to look at should Dean commander his computer, again. He clicked out of the file and began his search on nephilims. It wouldn’t hurt to know what had been written about them, he supposed as he got comfortable to wait for whatever was yet to come.

 

 

 

 


End file.
